Soulless
by Vdragon7
Summary: A fragment of Maka is stollen once her mother gets captured by a witch and lock away forever on a magic jar, (the place her soul lives now)With her mother out of the picture, Maka (princess of Death Kingdom) struggles in her young life as she's curious about a life she's not destined to have...a normal life. But as she meets a strange demon weapon, will this fate change? SOMA!
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: The amazing anime of Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ōkubo, not me. I'll just be borrowing respectfully some of the characters ;) **

**This story haves nothing to do with the actual sequence of the real Soul Eater series. BUT, it is inspired by its natural abstract and individuality of what it is Soul Eater. I'll be heading back to medieval times as I turn Death City into a "Kingdom of the dead" also some of the rolls of the characters are gonna change drastically. You might not agree with my idea but, you know...guess we'll have to see were it goes**.

Intro: Maka Albarn, Princess of Death Kingdom.

"They say happiness isn't something you get on a silver platter. Some say happiness isn't even wordy of feeling on the world we live in. But what is it that we live for? If happiness isn't involve...how can we even keep on living? My mom told me once...'We don't live for the pleasing of other people. We live cause we believe on life as a gift that we simply take once we're born, and as any gift...we show gratitude' Those are the words that've been circulating my head for the past 15 years...I herd them when I was five. And is the only thing I remember from the last time I saw mom. On exactly five years ago my parents; 'Lord Death Scythe' Spirit and Queen Margaret Albarn, ruled together this 'Kingdom of Death'. But at those times...our kingdom was attacked by witches! Destroying and murdering our villages and towns on till they reached the heart of the kingdom, Death Castle, my home. For no good reason at all, just for blood-lust. On that stormy night, they invaded my home and planned to burned it down along with all of us. But my parents, the king and queen of this empire, defended it with their bare souls, and together they fought the three main witches ending the lives of two of them. Their names were: Red, Blue and Green. Red was a fierce man who possessed a dangerous amount of magical powers known as the mage of the two witches. Blue was a lady, expert on the art of curses, the one in charge of cursing the kingdom that night. And there's Green a frightening witch, guilty of summoning demonic 'weapon people' with the ability to transform into deathly weapons such as: swords, hammers, scythes, knifes and others. They used them to build their army. My father, 'Lord Death Scythe' manage to escape her facilities a few other years back and formed his own empire, one he could rule without their commission, and a place were humans and 'demons'(the weapons) could live in peace. But believing that all 'weapons' had a sinister soul wavelength except for himself, (since he was the first weapon ever summoned and was instructed on a different way) so he brought the law that would forbid the presence of weapons on the kingdom and the world. Leaving them as, one could say, trash of the Earth. After that night...after my mother gave all of her strength...and blood to protect me...she gave in...as a sacrifice...and sealed the curse, that was: 'To protect the kingdom they love one of the royal family present on that night needed to offer their soul to one of the witches, and get it sealed inside a jar, and rest there for 42 years of contract. Once the deal is off...the soul of the person who sacrificed it self will continue to live on again...but time wouldn't change...for the time the contract is off everyone would've might already died and aged' in other words...that person would probably end up alone. Before my mother decided to be the one to be sacrificed she told me that...of how I should live on. And that some day...I would understand why she gave up HER life, to 'please' the ones that counted on her. Including me...pretty much after that night... My life have been meaningless and boring. And her words are just a part of a bad memory...that've become legend..."

[Death Kingdom\ Royal Tower]

A butler enters a huge Black and White room with tea on his hands.

"Princess, I got your tea"

"Aah...I told you to call me by my name, Heinz" She was resting in her king size bed, looking up to the sealing.

"Sorry...milady...but...I'm instructed-"

"Yeah, yeah...I know...thanks for the tea though"

The butler hand over the tea and smiled.

"Anytime" he was already making his way off the room.

"Hey Heinz? Is there...an event out there? I see allot of commotion on the west side of town from here" she ask.

"Ugh...yes. But is nothing really...just a street fight event...some of Death Kingdom's strongest fighters will go head to head this evening...they are all probably gambling and stuff"

'West Side, Death Kingdom's most dangerous sector. Filled with assassins, bounty-hunters, thief and outcasts, all living there. I used to sneak out and see the fights myself...but theres a rumor going around...a group of assassins by the name of the Star Clan. They're responsible for the death of nearly a hundred soldiers within the West Side district. They only seemed to attack only rich people and soldiers that interfere. They steal precious items, and sometimes their life if they want to. But if the strongest fighters are coming...I might as well sign myself in. Is been a wile since I've picked-up a good fight'

"Milady...you don't plan on...going...right?"

"Ah...I don't know...sounds pretty boring..."

"Aah...cause I promised your father I'd be the one looking out for you, and that includes keeping you off those street fights"

"If my father wishes to keep an eye on me then why aren't you a bodyguard Heinz?"

"I...don't really qualify for that matter. I would need some special training..."

"Hmm..."

"Besides...he says you don't need a body guard...cause of your strength"

"Tsk, how irresponsible of him! He's just selfish and probably doesn't want to spent a penny on a bodyguard, like I would leave my only daughter without protection knowing she've run off several times"

"Milady...should I bring up the comment to your father? Cause if you feel somewhat threaten-"

"Nah, don't worry about it. Is not that I feel threaten...but...I wish I had a reason to really consider him my father..." She sits by the window.

"...I see..." He left.

'At noon huh?' Smirks "Can't wait" she said silently. 'Besides...if I die tonight...nobody would notice anyways...'

[Lord Death Scythe's room]

"GWA-HA-HA! Ladies, ladies! No need to fight over your RU-LER! There's plenty of Spirit to go arou~nd!" He was drunk and surrounded by beautiful woman.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Come i~n!"

"Sir...is it the right time to speak?" He asked shyly.

"Ah? Later! Can't you see I'm busy keeping this fine woman some five star attention!?"

"But sir...is...is about Maka...your daughter"

"Aah!?"

"Ah? We din't knew Lord Death Scythe had a daughter?" Some of the woman started to mumble.

"A-ahahaha, of course not! I-I don't have any...!" *This is what Maka was referring to when she said she wouldn't be notice gone. "But...excuse me a moment! Apparently I have to fix this little misunderstanding! BRB!"

"We'll be waiting Lord Death Scythe!" A woman with funny cat ears and purple hair said.

Spirit flew off the room, still with drink on hand.

"What!? What happen to my precious!?"

"Well sir I'm worried of her behavior lately...she hasn't been eaten much...din't do well on her last exam-"

"That's odd...my Maka loves studying..."

"I reacted the same way sir...but...that's not all..."

"Hmm?" He was finishing his drink.

"She said something...uh...about you to..."

"Well? Spit it out!"

"Ugh! She says she doesn't considers you as her father...she thinks you are a bit...careless when it comes to...her...like contracting bodyguards for example"

"My Maka doesn't need a bodyguard! She's the strongest that there is!-how manny times I have to say it!" He said irritated.

"S-sir...she knows that...she doesn't need a bodygua-"

"Aah!? Then I don't see what the problem is!? Just give her some food and her medicine and whatever..."

"S...sorry to interrupt. That was all..."

"Tsk, honestly. If you're gonna make me excuse myself at front of guest like that be sure to have a very good reason next time!" He said walking his way back to his room.

'I realize how inconsiderate you might be as a father...and he's drunk...I can't do nothing here...' The butler though. 'Milady...stay out of trouble...'

[West Side District\Street Fighter Underground]

"I made it..." She looked around. "Now where are the lists?-Oh, found them...let's see..." She saw various names she'd fought before, but most of them were new and came from other countries"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, FIRST MATCHES ARE ABOUT TO COMMENCE!" The host exclaimed from the inside of the buried building.

"Oh! Is about to start!" She ran down the stairs and sat on the nearest seat to the arena. "Wow...this place is full today...I'm lucky enough to have a seat this close"

On the fighting grounds there were two fit men, one had a ridiculous blue tights and bands on and the other had a huge sock for a mask.

"O-KAY! YOU HAVE EACH THREE MINUTES TO WIN THE CROWDS ATTENTION, AND AFTER THE BELL RINGS YOU COMMENCE THE FIGHT!" Said once again the host.

"Sure no prob," said the guy in tights. "I'm 'Blue Ribbon' the champion of all times! If you think a rookie like you can win against a pro like me YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!"

"Please! Don't start-WITH THAT BULLSHIT! I've kick ass longer than you have! So you have about 1% of winning you blue bastard!" Said the other guy.

The bell rings, they start the fight.

"Pshhh...what a bunch of show-offs..." Maka said out loud. Earning a glare from some of Blue Ribbon's fans. "What are you two looking at!? The fight is over there!"

Surprised by her toughness they ignored her and continued to watch the match.

"Sheese..."

"I know right..." Said a guy one rode of seats behind her. He had a black hoodie on, all she could see was a bit of white hair showing off.

"Ah...yeah..."

Ignoring him for the next five matches she managed to say something to him at last. "Hey...you come here allot?"

"I stop by sometimes...yeah..."the guy told her.

"Oh-"

"What about you? A girl like you shouldn't be going to events like this all alone...is dangerous afterwards..."

"I don't need a stranger telling me that...and I'm not alone!"

"Oh, are you?"

"N-no...I came in with a friend..."

"Is been about five matches...still haven't showed up? I'm not one to talk but I think that means he or she ditch you..."

"Tsk...whatever..."

"Hmm? Fightsty are ya...? Whatever...the name is Soul 'Eater'...before you ask over the next five matches" He joked.

'Soul 'Eater'? Talk about show-off...what a dumb name...he thinks he's cool or something?' She though.

"Do you have a name? How do they call you?" He ask without hesitating.

'Does he mean...like on stage?' "I'm Maka..."

"Maka? Ok then...Maka, you fighting tonight? Are you planning on shove that guy's words off his ass!?"

"Tsk...what a foul language...you're speaking to a girl not a street punk-" some popcorn felled on her from the upper seats. "H-hey! Watch it! Is your hands broken or something!?IF YOU'RE NOT CAREFUL I'LL CUT YOUR FRIKING THROAT SO THEY FELL FROM THERE TOO!"

The guy was speechless. But he manage to shout sorry.

"Hahahah! Sorry!? You must of scared the living shit off him! You have some 'foul' language too to be from another district! That was awesome"

"...i don't like to be picked on, that's all..."

"Oh? I get ya...don't know what kind if live yours is...but mine's been a pain in the ass for the past twelve years! I live with my brother, we look out for each other...that's how we manage to survive"

"BLUE RIBBON WINS, YET AGAIN, ANOTHER MATCH BY KNOCKOUT! IS THERE ANYONE HERE TONIGHT STRONG ENOUGH TO BEAT HIM!? WE'LL KNOW SOON ENOUGH! HEADS UP, IT'S STREET FIGHT VETERAN SOUL 'EATER'!"

"Ah...looks like I'm next..."

"Y-your fighting!? That guy!?"

"Hmm? What you think that muscle bag is gonna screw me over?"

"Ah...no that's not..."

"Then sit and watch, cheer for me ok. Ma-ka" he left.

"Ah..."

"WITH A RECORD OF SIXTY TWO STRAIGHT WINS, HE TAKES ON, YET AGAIN, ANOTHER CHALLENGE! WILL-THE BLUE RIBBON BE STRONG ENOUGH FOR HIM!? WE'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE WHAT THIS LOCAL HAVES FOR US TO-NIGHT!"

Everyone started to cheer for him instead, including the two Ribbon Fans looked worried.

"Damn...that Soul 'Eater' guy is pretty tuff...I herd he once fought a guy named the Wrecker and that's pretty much how he ended up..."

"Yeah...they say his fists are as hard as iron...and his sharp look and tooth. So intimidating too! Better kiss our bet goodbye...din't knew he was fighting tonight..."

Maka herd every word. 'Did he said...iron...fist? Sharp look and teeth!? Just who is he?'

"O-KAY! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO!" The host said.

"Hey 'small fry', you planning on giving Blue Ribbon a hard time, just cause of a stupid local record!? Well...YOU MUST BE DREAMING! Ah!? THERE IS NO-WAY A SMALL FRY LIKE YOU CAN TAKE DOWN A BIG GUY LIKE ME!?"

"...just shut up already. I've been hearing your crap all afternoon...is annoying" he said no more.

"What was that!? Annoying!? HAHAHA, IS THAT ALL, YOU THINK YOU CAN PISSED ME OFF BY CALLING ME THAT!? Well screw you! I'M PISSED OFF CAUSE YOU CAN'T THINK OF A BETTER COMEBA-" the bell rang. His on the floor. Instant knock out.

Crowd {...} All the sudden they start to chant his name.

"Hey...Blue sissy curl...the name's Eater...learn it!" He exit the arena with his reward.

"TEHRE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! 'EATER' WON WITH, YET AGAIN, A INSTANT KNOCK OUT! WITHOUT USING HIS LEFT HAND AT ALL! IS-N'T THAT AM-AZING!?"

'No way...he's THAT strong!?' Maka though. Also, her jaw was on the floor.

"That was awesome, told ya! He haves iron as flesh! He din't stand a chance!"

"Yeah, I'm SO changing to 'Eater' now!"

"Wait what!? You traitor!"

"Sorry dude! I don't want to loose any more money...I have two kids to feed..."

"Tsk, fine! Your on, next time they fight Blue Ribbon will win for sure!"

"Are you sure about that...he'll smack him down anyways. Eater rules!" The two guys said to each other. Meanwhile, Soul was returning to his seat behind Maka, with a large bag of gold pieces.

"Hey"

"H-hey..."

"Did you cheer for me!?"

"I ah...how you did it!? Finish him in one blow...I know the guy was short defense but...honestly the guy's huge!"

"The size doesn't matter...you know what they say...the bigger they are, the harder they fall...that's what my brother would said"

Another man walks by. "Oh, hey! Is the Soul Eater guy! Dude you were so cool! I...I plan on going to your next fight...I'll totally cheer for you!"

"That's cool..." He answered.

He left.

"Heh, talk about show-off!?" She joked.

"NEXT UP, MAKA! OH, WHAT'S THIS!? LONG TIME NO SEE, IS BEEN A WILE SINCE SHE'D COME TO THE FIGHTS, BUT HERE WE HAVE HER, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! DISTRICT SOUTH'S PERSONAL FAVORITE!"

She enters the stage, as well as her opponent. The one they call CRY.

"AND AT THE NEXT CORNER, WE HAVE 'CR~Y' ONE OF THE BEST MARTIAL ARTS SPECIALIZED FIGHTER WE HAVE! REMEMBER THREE MINUTES PER PERSON!"

"..." Maka din't talked.

CRY looks at the host, he smiles at him. He gets confused.

"Eh...I'm the one they call CRY! And that's all you'll do when I'm finished with you girly!"

"..." She remained silenced, concentrating on her opponent. 'This guy...haves a swift feet...better keep my close combat extra close. And his soul...his victorious alright, but his own pride blinds him...that should do it' she was reading his soul.

"Ah...WORDS AREN'T YOUR THING, HUH!? Well I'll be, you have some guts to insult the name of Street Fighting! I'll just have to make you SCREAM!" Every one cheers.

"What's she doing? If she doesn't say nothing...how she'll get the crowds attention and win good cash!?" Soul said to himself. Then he herd the same two guys that Maka did.

"Oh look, is that girl"

"Is been a wile huh? She used to rock this fights. She's always making things interesting to watch..."

'Huh...guess she does win some audience by silence...' Soul though. "You can do this Maka!" He started to chant.

From the ring, she remained silenced but at the moment he herd Soul's voice she looked right to the audience and smiled.

"...lets get this over with..."

The two guys "D-did she just talked!? She never says anything!"

"...she must really be on the mood today..."

'Guess keeping silence is part of her character...this guy is really tuff...hope she knows what she's doing...'

On the ring the bell rang and the other fighter jolted to attack her. But the sudden move din't startled her. She stood still, and right before he was seconds away from tackling her, she made her move. She dodge it and kicked him on the face.

"YEAH! LIKE THAT!" Soul kept cheering "KICK HIS SORRY ASS!"

"Wow...Eater sure seems exited, he never cheers for another fighter..."

"Yeah, you're right...that's what I herd of course..."

"YeaH, me too..."

Meanwhile...

Maka runs forth her target and kicks him again making him trip and fall. The guy was all beat up by her kicks. He was laying on the ground, were dust and blood covered his face. Then she stood at front looking down at him.

"No...way...but you're a woman!? How can you...win against..."

"Maka~CHOP!" She karate chop his head. Finishing the match.

The crowd cheered for her, even Soul's voice got mix with the audience. She receive her reward and went back to her seat.

"Got to hand it to ya, that was pretty amazing. You're one tuff girl you know that?"

"That was nothing...he was lacking focus...my silence broke him horribly"

"Yeah...but if people don't know about ya...they wont cheer...thus the reward gold won't be that much..."

"That's ok. If I fight on every arena the kingdom haves, then I'll be popular upon the best right? So I'll HAVE to win some audience for sure"

"Huh...makes sense...so? Are you staying for the other fights?"

"No, I can't...is getting late...my father will pop a vain if he found me missing...if he notice of course..."

"Hmmm...then I guess I'll se ya around..."

"Y-yeah..." She was making her way to the exit when Soul followed her.

.

.

.

"Maka!"

"Huh? Soul 'Eater'...what's wrong?"

"Sorry...I forgot to mention! Don't leave trough Western Gate...the Star Clan, they plan to attack it..."

"Hmm? How come you know that information?"

"Ah...I just happen to know people...well, se ya..."

"Hey...what's your real name?"

"Ah? I told ya...its Soul 'Eater'..."

"That's your real name!? Not just some...stage name or something?"

"No...using stage names, as you call them, aren't cool...if I was gonna leave my mark on this sick world It had to be with my own name!"

"Oh..."

"You know...'Eater' is something I added up...to cover my 'name'"

"Hmm...then your story background must be messed up somehow, right?"

"Yeah...but you know what!?" He revealed himself removing the hoodie. He had snow white hair, sharp teeth and red blood eyes. "Call me Soul"

"Ah!" Surprised by his unusual look, she makes a few steps back.

"Ugh...your gonna ran away aren't you..." He looked down.

"..." She stepped forward. "...no...is only a little strange. But I'm not afraid of you...Soul"

"Ah..." Amazed by her sudden comprehension he looks back at her and noticed...when the light pole illuminated her eyes...two gems...emerald, green and stunning. He felled hypnotized.

She smiles. "Well...thanks for the warning, Soul," now every time she mentioned his name he could feel a shill come down his spine, he've never felt this strange sensation before. "Se ya around!" She left to the opposite direction of Western Gate.

'That girl...Maka, she...must be...the coolest girl alive' he put on his hoodie again then left the arena as well.

[Death Castle]

She was laying on her bed looking at the window. Somehow, that guy...managed to easily take her attention...a surprise for her, since she's always so 'invisible'. Her father Spirit went to sleep without any worries. Not knowing about Maka's little escape to the arena. The butler on the other hand noticed her absence and patiently waited for her return, since her father refused to contract a bodyguard, all he could do was sit and wait. Once home, Maka had a hot bath and went to bed...she'd hope to see him again...someday.

"Soul...you dumb ass...why you noticed me?" She said before falling asleep.

At the next morning she started her daily routine. Get up, get dressed and ready to eat breakfast with her father, a quick stroll on the royal garden, then return to her room to read or study for homeschool. Today was different though...her father had a meeting and she had to eat alone, the garden had strange visitors, and all she could do was go to her room. On her way there, Heinz, her special butler, awaited her on the hall. He was looking through the hallway window.

"Heinz? What are you doing here all alone? Don't you have some visitors to take care of?"

"Ah...yes, but first I wanted to share a word with you milady"

*Sighs "if is about last night...then I don't want to hear it..."

"Milady...I believe you are free to choose your own path as a singular person...however...your case is special, you ARE a princess...and your sake is our responsibility. Sneaking out at nights, when nobody knows were you might head, is worrying. If something happens to you...I personally couldn't live for myself...not after being the one in charge of you..."

"Heinz...I appreciate your modesty and comprehension...but I can't keep living inside a golden cage forever...I swear I'll go mad. There are more to live for...than under golden walls...I don't want to live that life, I won't!"

"I see..."

"..." She made her way to her room.

"...you remind me...so much of your mother"

"Ah..." She look back at him.

"So determined of what you want...so inspiring" he smiled.

"...no...I don't know what I want...theres nothing inspiring about that..." She said and closed the door.

'You do know...you are Albarn's daughter' he though.

The next few days went the same. She was starting to feel bored again, so she decided to sneak out at night again to go to a caffe she used to go allot at West Side district. She took her coat, left behind all her jewelry and left with only a few bucks on hand. The only way out of the tower silently is through a passage, made for emergencies. Once out there was gonna be a tall ten foot wall blocking her way out, climbing it wouldn't work, he had to go through a hole on a wall to get out without getting caught. Normally she'd just go through the main exit, the guards wouldn't interfere, otherwise she'd punish them for sure, not that her father cares. But with the Star Clan on the loose, they needed to avoid any entry or checkouts at night time and doubled the guarding.

Once outside the royal grounds and hit West Side streets she hurried to the caffe. It was an 24/7 opened old building, but was normally full during day time. So is pretty quiet at night there. Inside there were only a few, she head to the counter and ordered a hot-chocolate.

"Here you go, milady"

"Don't call me that Roberto...just call me by my name...I wouldn't want to cause a commotion..."

"Right! Sorry...ah, Maka...here's your hot-chocolate! Enjoy"

"...thanks..."

"Milady? Din't knew Roberto had a girlfriend?" Said a guy next to her.

"Wha-? Soul! What you're doing here!?"

"I always come here...not typically at this hour but...yeah..."

"...oh..."

"I though you lived on a different district...you come her often at this hour?"

"Ah...I used to...is been a little boring at home...so I went here..."

"Hmm? Sneaking out again? You're one bad girl you know that?"

"Tsk...how about you? Your brother doesn't mind letting you go out at night? Is dangerous here..."

"Nah, he's doing his own stuff I'm doing my own...as long as we don't get in trouble with the capital guards or the Star Clan...besides, I'm mature...I don't need to be take cared of"

'Right back at ya...' "Did you saw the last fights?"

"Huh? Oh that night? Nah...I went home after you left...I came for the award...nothing more"

"Oh...I just wanted to get out home..."

"...what exactly IS your family about? Are they rich or something? Are your parents overprotective?"

"...something like that...lets just say...we live by rules...and as much as I respected the rules...I just can't take them anymore. I'm suppose to take my father's place when he's gone...earn HIS side you know?"

"Ah...I see. So that's what kind of family you have..."

"...w-what about your parents?"

"...I never met them...I was abandoned with my brother on this district...we don't know why...all we know we were took in by an old couple that lives nearby. They raised us until we were old enough to live by ourselves"

"Oh...that sounds terrible..."

"Yeah...I don't think about it much...our names weren't changed though...the only clue we have"

"Hmm..."

"But as I said...my past is heavy stuff...bringing my name out would reveal my true identity...and then I'll return to my old self...along with my brother...I can't afford that..."

"..." She was looking at her empty cup.

"...why not have a second? My treat!"

"Ah-no Soul you don't have to-"

"Yo Roberto! Another hot-chocolate for 'milady' here!"

"Tsk! Hey...don't call me that! I really don't like it! I have my own dignity to hide you know!"

"Relax...we're the only ones here...se" everyone already left.

"Ugh!?"

"Here you go" Roberto hand them their hot-chocolate.

"Thanks..." She said.

"No prob. So Maka...I don't want you to look at me as a freak or stranger...I don't usually talk to just anyone you know..."

"I get ya...is ok. I normally don't hang out with nobody eider..."

"Well that's a shame...you look so friendly" he smirk.

"Yeah right...I cursed the hell out of those people you saw...and you call me friendly?"

"Afterwards you are"

"...what really is it that you seemed so interested about?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I...I'm always so invisible...I always blend in with the background...how come you were the only one to notice me...and talk to me?"

"You seemed...like an interesting person..."

"...I still don't get it..."

"...you wanna go...somewhere after this?" He ask shyly.

"Eh!?"

"TO HANG OUT! Don't get the wrong idea!"

'...why do I worry for...?' "Sure..."

"Cool"

They went to an old park, there was a big boulder and they sat there.

"This is were I come to clear my mind once in a wile..."

"The sky...is so illuminated by stars...how come?"

"Probably for the kingdom's brightness...is hard to see 'em if you're not somewhere dark"

"...is so pretty..."

He blushed. "Y-yeah...is peaceful huh?"

"Yeah..."

"..."

"Is this...what my mom met?" She whispered.

"Uh..?"

"Sorry...my mother...I lost her along time ago..."

"Oh...I'm so sorry..."

"...she was captured by a witch..."

"Hmm!?"

"...Green...she captured my mother...and sealed her soul on a jar...she...did it to protect those she loved...she had no choice... 'She said I would understand someday...I think I realize what she met...'

"...a witch you say?" 'She must of used a soul sealing contract...'

"Yeah...you know witches...their evil...they take everything away from you...for their personal enjoyment..."

'Should I...tell her?' "...Maka...I..." They both face each other at the same time, making a direct eye contact. The starry night illuminated their eyes revealing their gems. Emerald green, and crimson red...they gazed at each other for seconds. "I...your eyes...sorry...their just...so..."

"Your...eyes...remind me of blood...but theres no evil in that...YOU'RE not evil..."

"...Maka..."

"Yes?"

"This might sound sudden...coming from a stranger like me...but...I think your eyes...are dangerously beautiful...'

*Smiles. "You're not a stranger Soul...you said so, and thanks...yours are to"

"Ugh...!?" 'She thinks mine are...dangerously attractive?' She giggles. 'She's so cool...I don't want to loose her...' "Why don't we do this often? We can go to the caffe, come back here and just...hang out..."

"Sounds...fun"

"Really? Aren't you a LITTLE bothered at all?"

"...not really. Is kind of risky actually...coming from me. I don't take much precautions as I need to...but I don't care anymore...I'm sick and tired of living on a cage...My childhood, my teen years I spent trapped on that darned place. I always knew my mother would understand...but since my father is in charge now...he's been doing a great job restraining me from all this...I just want...to be happy...nothing else..."

"Ah..." 'This girl...is just like me...she just wants to live...and the world will probably be against us...but...' "If is what you want...then you should go for it..."

"Hmm?"

"...about what you said...your mother seemed to appreciate life huh? I think that's a very brave thing to say on the times we live in...is hardly impossible to think like her..."

"That's why I admire her so much...she's so brave..."

Smiles. "And so are you, Maka. You have potential. I think with a little push, you might get were you want. Is a matter of knowing how to handle things...and what decisions to make"

"You think...someday...my father would understand?"

"...I honestly can't answer that...but if he's a good father...he haves to understand what you want, and grant it to you...once he sees what is it that makes you so happy...he'll learn to let go..."

"..." She face the night sky, just like she does on her own bed...only that a sealing block the view from the amazing show that 'night' can give you every day. Then she spoke. "...that makes me feel a bit better...thanks Soul, I really had fun talking to you...you...you're a nice person"

'I'm...a nice p-person...' "Ah...no prob...talking to you actually...brings me way more peace...than this place itself"

Smiles but doesn't say anything.

"W-what?" Soul ask, cause she was just staring.

"Ah! Sorry..." She blushed. "I-need to go! Is pass curfew"

"Ah, right! Wouldn't want to be responsible of your grounding if you went home late..."

"Yes. I should go...um..."

"Hmm? Se ya around then?"

"Yeah. Se ya, Soul..." She left the park hurrying to the castle. It was about 2:00am, she've never been out this late. In fact, she was worried if she got caught, what would her father say. What excuse she'll give him. She was all night with a boy? Knowing her father THAT would be stupid to say. Even though she's currently allowed to have friends...Soul is her only one. And he doesn't even know about her secret, well...that she's a princess.

Once she made it to her bedroom, happy that Heinz wasn't there to ask she locked the door and threw herself to her bed exhausted from the walk. 'Tonight was great. Is been so much since I've hang out with someone else. He's so nice...he wants us to hang out again? That'll be fun! Ah...but that means sneaking out...how am I gonna pull this off?' She had explaining to do, with Heinz probably suspicious of her sudden need to go out at night, her father, and Soul...she doesn't want Soul to stop hanging out with her. He needs to know, and she knows it. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day...

FAVE/REVIEW

I'll be posting more chapters ;) this is my new project!

*Read my previous story. Christmas with Momma/ Soul Eater, completed. Lemon/smut/rated (M)! Warning*

=Maka spends a Christmas at her mother's vacation home near Death City along with Soul and finds out allot of things about her! Also, they spent it as a couple!=


	2. Chapter 2

"Soulless" part two

At the next rainy morning she went out looking for another place to kill time. She ended up on a weapon shop, she had a thing for deathly and pointy weapons. She've been trained to become, one day, the ruler of Death Kingdom. Physical fitness was part of her daily routines, so handling mare weapons was a piece of cake for her. But there's a particular weapon she've been trying to get her hands on, and that was a scythe. Apparently...they din't sell cool scythes anywhere on the kingdom. Since a scythe is an unusual weapon to use in combat and is large and clumsy, people stopped buying them and promoting it. But she wasn't gonna gave up. She could easily ask her father for a scythe, any type and piece of art, but she likes a good challenge. Her hunt for the perfect scythe was just beginning, apparently ordering the master piece from another country it means waiting about four months...but unfortunately her scythe fever was intense. She wanted a scythe, and like hell yeah she'll get one TODAY!. She went to the regular weapon shop she always go after searching on the others, it was time to ask for help from an old friend. The weapon shop was called Z-zone or Zombie Weapon Shop, cause the owner was a zombie himself. He was dead alright, but still as a 'living thing, that talks and walks' he haves a good soul.

"Sid, I need you to find out about a place here on the kingdom that sells scythes" she came down straight to the point.

"Sorry...but all scythe users themselves have notice the absence of these mortal weapons within all district walls..."

"You sure?...I really want one..."

"Why not ask your father for one, I'm sure he'll get you-"

"I don't need his help to get something I want...I wanted to do this by myself...so please...can you check for me?"

"Ok...ok, hey BJ! Check the last update to the scythe's last entry!"

"Ah...let me finish my coffee first"

"Yeah, yeah just do it...if for a special costumer! So hurry will ya. Back when I was alive I used to make sure all my costumers were a 100% satisfied with my deliveries, NOW THAN I'M DEAD I'm still that same person"

"I got ya...on it Sid" BJ said.

"Maka, can you wait till tomorrow? The list it's pretty big...it might take a wile..."

"Yeah sure...in fact...I think I'll stop for a wile. Probably go somewhere to have dinner"

"Ok then, stay out of trouble"

"Not on the mood for that today, hehe" she said then left.

On her way to the cafe she got tangled with a huge crowd on that same street. She was forced to find another rout so she went through a dark alley. It was then when...

"Ugh!?" She felt a strange presence, like she was being followed. Her soul perception ability help her find three souls, one of them was seconds away to jump on her and attack. Her first reaction was to dodge the attack and step backwards a little. On the shadows she saw a blonde tall girl with a gun on hand.

"What a nice neckless you have there. Mind if I borrow it?" She said.

"Tsk...what is it exactly what you're planning?" Maka ask.

"Hah! What do you think pretty girl!? I'm gonna rob that neckless, and if you don't cooperate I'M GONNA SHOOT!"

Maka stayed motionless, and din't response at all.

"Huh?...AREN'T YOU LISTENING!? I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU BITCH!"

"Do it...anyways you'll get the neckless...I don't really want it...it was a gift from my father" she took it off and throned it to the dirty floor.

"Really?" She said confused.

"...yes"

"...I'm pointing a gun at you...and you're so calm. Do you think I wasn't serious when I said I'd kill you?"

"...your soul is so tired of killing people today...there was a possibility you weren't gonna kill me"

'This girl's creepy!' "A-and you went and took that chance!?"

"...I wouldn't care anyways if I couldn't do anything about it..."

"She might not be though enough to get the job done..." A blue haired guy jumped from up above the building and landed between Maka and the other girl. "But I'LL kill you on the spot" he said with a terrifying mug.

"Ah...I see. Your soul is strong alright...no doubt you won't think twice before killing me"

"You got that right! HAH! Herd that Liz, Patty!? I only appear and she knows already what awaits her is death!"

"Sheese, I'm so~ happy about tha~t" she said sarcastically throwing her gun to the air it transformed into the one called Patty.

"Hahaha, he's so cool!"

"Ah...a weapon!?" She gasped.

"That's right missy! She's a weapon, a gun to be exact. And so is the other. But don't worry, you won't die on hands of a gun. It is the great Black*Star that'll kill you with his bare hands!"

"..."

"She's not saying anything..." Liz said.

"The hell I care! You're dead for running into the STAR CLAN!" He rushed to punch her when, out of nowhere, a scythe flies and lands on his way, he dodged it.

'A...scythe?' Maka though.

Then it transformed into a guy, his hand still shaped like the scythe blade. "Sorry, but she's too cool to die" SOUL said to the blue hared assassin.

"Ah!? Too cool!? She've been nothing more than a pain! She doesn't show fear to us, so I must remind her!"

"I don't think that's possible.."

"Hah!?, How come?"

"...she's soulless..."

Maka gasped from his words. 'Soulless...wha-'

"She doesn't know how to appreciate the life she've been given...therefore...she haves no purpose on living on a world were nothing haves meaning for her..."

"Hmmm?" Said the assassin. "Its that bad huh?...her case?" He looked Soul in the eye.

"Yeah...positive..."

He walks forth them both. "...fine. I'll spare her...just cause she's not worth my time"

"..."

"By the way, Soul. Isn't this the wrong place to be right now?"

"...yeah...I'm sorry I left you guys alone that night...I needed to take care of some other stuff..."

"Other stuff?...the hell with that, return to the secret base...we need you for a mission..."

"Hmm? Is it about?"

"Yeah...his back..."

"Ok. Only if she comes with us?"

"Ah!?" Said Liz and Patty.

Black*Star glared at her with star eyes. "A soulless girl like her? Doesn't even exist for me...I don't care" he left.

"..."

"Maka...sorry about that...he's just"

"A jerk...a really big jerk...and why do you call me soulless?"

"...cause that's what I feel in you Maka...you're so incredibly full with potential...but you ignore it anyways. You say your life sucks cause of your luxurious lifestyle, but you sneak out and return before curfew...you've never experience what it is to be out here...therefore..." He stood at front of her. "You're soulless and meaningless...but only cause you want to"

"You're wrong...I don't know what I want...I'm only looking for solutions to my problems..."

"ENDING YOUR LIFE ISN'T THE SOLUTION!" He really yelled at her making the tuff Maka disappear and flinch. "...how about those who DO care about you? Do they even mean something for you!?"

"...Soul...I..."

"Oi...Soul, yelling at her won't do good" said Liz.

"SCREW THAT!" She also flinched from the density of Soul's intention of helping her. "...If you see someone sinking and you're not there to help 'em...what you think it'll happen?..."

"...that person would probably drowned..." Liz answered.

"Exactly...she's been sinking for a long time...and nobody seems to care. I'm not gonna let it pass..." He cleared out. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "...sorry for yelling at you Maka. It went out of hand...but I can't standby and see you end your life on a crummy alley like this one..."

"Soul...I'm sorry...how can I be so reckless..."

*Smirks. "Hey...don't worry about it...you're ok right?"

"Yeah...I'm fine..."

"Hey...aren't you two coming? Black*Star is gonna hunt you down if you leave again, Soul"

"Ah...yeah I'm coming. Maka, follow me"

"...are we going to the Star Clan's hideout?"

"Mhm...pretty cool huh?"

"...i guess"

It was an abandoned building with broken windows and stars draw all over.

'This is it? How come the guards don't notice!? Is so obvious...well whatever. Is not like I'm gonna tell anyone I'm here...or...THEY'RE here...'

"Maka, want a beer?" Asked Liz.

"No thanks...of all things I can do to screw around more...getting drunk is NOT one of them...no hard feelings"

"More for me then"

"Maka is it!? From what district are you!?"

"Ah..." 'This is my chance...Soul needs to know...but...I don't think I can trust this people...they might try to kill me again if I say so...' "I need to be honest with you...I don't know if is safe for me to answer that..."

"Ah? You were throwing away your life before? Isn't that a little-" Liz punched Patty on the head a little.

"If she doesn't want to, then don't insist Patty!"

"Now that you mention it...Maka haven't told me eider" Soul questioned and frowned Maka.

*Sigh "...fine, even if you won't believe me...I live on Death Castle..."

"Ah...For real? You work there or something?" He asked again.

"No...I'm Lord Death Scythe's daughter..."

"Ah..." He was speechless.

"Huh...nice going Soul, we just kidnapped the king's daughter..." Liz said.

"No!? I helped her-"

"Is ok...my father doesn't supervise me much...he probably knows I left to town. But he haves no idea of where I might be and actually doesn't care..."

"That sounds a little less promising from our current ruler..." Liz said.

"Yeah...but that's just reality. I hate staying on the castle doing nothing...I usually study and train everyday...but that's about it. No friends to hang out with...I was lucky to find Soul, he's such a nice guy"

"Aha, well..." He blushed.

"But living with all the gold and luxury sounds greater than living on the streets. I wish I could switch with you"

"If it was possible, I've love to. Living like that isn't my thing...I prefer the ordinary life"

"I guess you have your reasons...Hey Black*Star! Where's Tsubaki? Tell her to come meet Maka" Liz exclaimed.

He was laying on a huge pipe that was sticking in from the sealing. "She's getting us something to eat! She won't return till five!"

"...but is almost six..."

"Oh? Is it? Oh well! I'll go get her. You guys would just have to wait" he jumped from a window.

"He jumped?"

"Maka, things around here might seemed a little different from your life but...this is just how we survive, anyways sorry for earlier"

"Yeah-Sorry!" Patty said after her sister.

"...is ok. Let's just forget it and start over"

They both smiled relieved.

"Maka..." Soul gave her his jacket. "...on this area is pretty cold..."

"Oh...thanks"

"Hmmm? Is funny, Soul isn't usually that nice!" Liz frowned him.

"Yeah...well...I still have manners you know..."

"Hahahah! Soul's blushing!"

"Ah, no I'm-cut it out you two! Sheesh"

"His been like that ever since we met...he warned me about you guys before. He's...always looking out for me..."

"Wouldn't want something bad happening to any friend of mine, besides, your cool" soul said, she smiled at him.

Din't take that long to Black*Star return along with Tusbaki, who had a bag of random food they usually eat.

"Hey guys!"

"Tsubaki! Come meet Maka, she's Soul's friend...ah, well our friend too now!"

"Oh...nice to meet you, I'm Tsubaki...um...is Black*Star ok with this?" She whispered on Liz ear.

"Yeah...well, I guess. He haven't said anything agains it so..."

"Ok then. Oh-I brought food. But I din't knew Soul was gonna come today..."

"Is cool...I'll grab something on my way home tomorrow...is not like the first time I've slept with my belly empty. Maka, you already ate right?"

"I was on my way to have some dinner somewhere...but I got crossed with you guys...is ok, I ate lunch and it was more than enough..."

"But you're returning home right? I'll walk you-" It suddenly started to rain. "Agh..."

"Is raining...?" Tsunaki said. "This won't do...you'll get sick if you go out under this weather"

"Can Maka stay for the night then?"

"H-huh!?" Maka said.

"Well..."

Black*Star said out of nowhere. "She's your responsibility Soul. If she stays you'll have to share YOUR stuff"

"...fine. Maka can sleep on my bed here...I'll lay down somewhere on the floor"

"Ah! You don't need to do that, I can"

"No...I brought you here. Is pouring and it doesn't sound like is gonna stop till tomorrow, plus you said you won't get in trouble right? Then is ok"

"..." 'If I stay here I won't get in trouble at all...I told Heinz I was gonna return at time, he's probably on another duty today...' "...then I guess you let me no choice..."

"Follow me then," he took her by the hand and lead her to his room on the building. "is not as great as your room probably...but is not trashy eider. I keep my stuff nice and clean. Plus is been a wile since I've spent the night here with the Star Clan"

"Isn't your brother gonna worry?"

"We live by a few statements, if I don't return within three days, he'll probably think I'm dead or in trouble and start to search for me...sounds ruff but that's how we go"

"I see...you din't told me you were with the Star Clan. You probably was protecting your identity right?"

"Yeah, is complicated. The Star Clan started a few years back, when the kingdom was on war. Black*Star was abandoned by his father, the original Star Clan leader. After they got arrested and killed Black*Star ,on the other hand, was being raised by a man called Sid. He was the one to find Black*Star alone-"

"Sid!? I know that guy...is he the zombie from the Weapon Shop?"

"Ah...yes I suppose. But almost nobody knows this...keeps him safe around the kingdom's guards...you know, our clan. Me and my brother were added up after the Star Clan got here to Death Kingdom. They're all trained to kill, try not to underestimate them"

"...have...you kill someone?"

"..." He was making the bed so she could sleep in. "...yeah. But is been a long time since that. I'm different now...I only participate on robberies and locating. I know well the areas"

"Oh..."

"The last thing I want...is loosing a friend on the hands of any bastard. You don't seem to like to be tailed and protected. But I'm not one to ignore...is not cool. If. I have to...kill again just to protect you...I'd do it"

"You know how I see you Soul?"

He turned to look at her. "...me?"

"Mhm...you're really brave. Really cool guy" she smiled. "...and nice too. Thank you for giving up on your bed for my sake..."

"Ugh! S...sure, is the least I'll do for you...actually"

They both gazed at each other. "Nobody ever...had so much interest on me before, besides my mother and butler..."

"You're not that easy to ignore...actually"

Behind the door Liz, Patty and Tsubaki listen quietly. Maka knew of course.

She lean over to Soul's ear, he stiffen. "Soul..." She whispered.

"Yshea?" He said nervously.

"Three people are on the door..."

"Ah?" He looked at the door, he went and opened it. "What the? What are you girls doing!?"

"Ah-you see! We just went up to see if Maka was conformable on your room ha-ha!" Tsubaki said. Then Patty followed.

"We weren't eavesdropping!"

"Wow would you look at the time! Girls we have to go!"

"RIGHT!" Everyone said, then rushed downstairs.

"What's up with them...?"

"Is everything ok?" Maka said.

"Hahaha! Is nothing, they were letting me know...uh, that the food they brought! Ah, they left me something! I'll go eat it latter! Ha-ha!"

"Oh" she sat on the bed.

He blushed and look away. "Um...do you...have everything you need?"

"Is ok. Is not that cold...um...if you want you can have one of the pillows. I sleep with only two..."

"Right...I'll take one at least" he walked forth the bed, and grabbed one pillow.

"Were are you sleeping?"

"At the corner...why-UGh! But is cool, I can sleep outside the room if it feels more comfortable for you!"

"Ah! No is ok! I don't mind..."

"Ah...ok. Then I'll," he went to a corner of the room. "Lay around here..."

"...ok"

She positioned herself on the bed facing the opposite way from Soul. '...poor thing. That looks uncomfortable' she though. *sigh "Soul?"

"Mmm?" He was trying to flip the pillow and lay down.

"...don't get me wrong, but I feel terrible looking at you do this...please...if you're cold by any chance, don't hesitate on letting me know. I've slept on the same bed as my parents...my father to be exact. I don't mind charing some space..."

"Ugh...a stranger like me sleeping together with the king's daughter...seems wrong somehow...i don't think-"

"You're not a stranger Soul, you said it yourself" she repeated. "Stop thinking about it so much..." She made some room. "...I...trust you"

He stood up with the pillow. "You trust me? That's still a little risky you know. Even for a friend" he was standing beside the bed. "Can you trust a demon scythe like me Maka?" He looked down at her.

"...the witches are the real demons...I've always said that...unlike my father, I've always though all 'weapons' had a choice. Of becoming bad or good...even if you're practically on a assassin clan...doesn't make you a bad person"

"...what you say...is it really something that comes from your soul Maka?"

"No..." He frowned her. "I think you're trust-wordy cause you always seem to care and look out for me...that's a fact. But personally...I feel your soul wavelength almost every time trying to reach out for mine and resonate with me...that's something that comes from my soul, Soul"

"Ah..."

Smiles. "Are you gonna stand there all night?" She said but quite shy.

"...no...sorry" awkward smirk. He slid in beside her, keeping her distance obviously. "..."

"Good night...Soul"

'This feeling...was my soul really trying to resonate with her's all this time?' He though for himself. "...I wonder what's our purpose here on this world...us weapons. Are we just and mare instrument of killing?"

"I can't really answer that. But my mother used to say...killing is and action we ALL decide or denied. You don't have to be a killer Soul" she planted her hand on his heart. He gasp. "...but using you as MY weapon, that would be cool"

*Laughs "Hahaha, you really are amazing huh? Do you like scythes?"

*Smirks "I adore them!"

Smirks back "I'm sure they'd love to be used by you" he teased.

"Sheesh Soul"

"What?"

"Nothing...go to sleep"

"Ok...good night, my meister"


End file.
